


It's About the Color Turquoise

by TripleTakeMyFics (SeaMeMeow)



Series: This fic is brought to you by self indulgence [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Creampie, Cum Lube, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Strap-On, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Crypto | Park Tae Joon, fleshlight, gender ambigous reader, gender neutral reader, neurodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMeMeow/pseuds/TripleTakeMyFics
Summary: A present for Elliott leads to the three of you trying out some new things in the bedroom.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliot Witt /Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader
Series: This fic is brought to you by self indulgence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	It's About the Color Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent and I might make it a series because I deserve that
> 
> I tried to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible. Just a quick note, the reader does penetrate Elliott, but I try not to specify parts / if it's with a strap-on so I hope that is easily understood. 
> 
> I think I've been picturing the reader as being slightly shorter than both of them, but not by much. I try not to mention it too much but. Maybe you can Tell
> 
> Mirage is cis and crypto is trans bc he's cool but I refer to him recieving oral sex as “eating out” and reader touches his chest. 
> 
> I also think about the headcanon that crypto's fingers can vibrate way too much so I threw that in too. From Gone Bananas by tordarroch (There’s watersports so warning if that’s not your thing) 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy my fic. I haven't written anything in a while, much less smut, so fair warning. Also I can't believe this is my first fic for the fandom skdfhkshdf

You had been spending the day with Elliott on the couch, catching up on your favorite show together. It had been a busy season, so it was nice to finally get him to relax and spend some time with you. Ideally TaeJoon, your other lover would also be with you, but he was out on grocery duty for the week. 

You happily leaned against Elliott, cozy with his arm wrapped around you. Sometimes when you knew he was paying attention to the screen you'd sneak a peek at his face, trying to etch the moment into your memory. You were just about to give in to your desire to give his scruffy cheek a kiss when you suddenly remember you had gotten a package yesterday.

"Hey…" You lean your head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah?" He looks down at you, but is quick to point his gaze back on the show. 

"After this episode, do you wanna try something new out? In the bedroom?" Your hand moves to pet his thigh, brushing against some of the hair there. 

"Oh. Uh. Sure." The hand that was not around you did very little in trying to cover up his face. You could already see how flustered he was, and his body was heating up against yours. "Maybe...we can just. Pause the show and pick it back up."

"You're so cute when you're excited." You lean in towards him, and he seems to anticipate the touch of your lips on his own, but you quickly press your mouth against his cheek. He pouts but you reach for his hand, getting off of the couch and trying to get him to follow you. He uses his other hand to look for the remote, trying his best to turn off the TV quickly. “Let’s go!” 

“I think you’re even more excited than I am.” He laughs fondly as you drag him towards the bedroom, fingers lacing into yours. Once you get there, he closes the bedroom door behind you both.

“I’m gonna go get the thing. It’s still in the box because I just got it in the mail yesterday, but you stay here. Maybe lose some clothes and hang out a little.” You wink. 

“Gotcha. I’ll put them in places where I’ll never find them again!” He winks back, quick to remove his shirt. You chuckle as you walk away. You remind yourself to go to the closet where you’d left the package, and not stare at his appetizing chest. In the closet, you reach up and grab the box from the corner, opening it back up again. You had checked on it when it had first arrived to make sure your order was correct, but Elliott and TaeJoon wanted to play video games last night so you had forgotten about it. 

Sifting through the bubble wrap, you whisper "Aha!" when you grab what you ordered. Turquoise colored leather cuffs. When you saw them you knew you wanted to see Elliott in them. His Seafoam Swindler outfit suited him so nicely, and these cuffs were the same hue.

You hum happily as you leave the closet and walk back into the room. You hide the cuffs behind your back, and Elliott grins anxiously as he sits on the bed, one hand combing through his hair while the other rests on his thigh.

"I hope you like them." You approach him, carefully moving them into his view. His eyes widen in surprise before a puppy-like smile breaks out on his face. "It's a pretty color for you."

"You picked these out for me?" You can see a hint of rosiness on his cheeks. "Yeah, I'd love to try them." 

He moves the pillows to support his back against the headboard. You clasp the leather around his wrists. You plant a soft kiss on his cheek and you can feel him squirm with anticipation.

"Traffic system still good?" You hold his hands, admiring the way the cuffs look on him.

"Yep. This is all green for me, baby." Elliott squeezes your hands reassuringly.

"Perfect. Now let me take a quick picture before we start, and then I will shower you with all my attention." You move to grab your phone from the nightstand. Then, you step back to get a quick photo of Elliott sitting on the bed. He quickly pouts at the camera as you snap the photo and send it to TaeJoon. You know he'd probably yell at you for sending him such a risqué picture knowing he was out and about, but it was worth it knowing he'd probably be riled up. 

"You're such a tease to him." Elliott smiles at you, and you set your phone back down on the nightstand. You open the drawer and grab lube and a fleshlight. You crawl back onto the bed, setting them down next to you.

"Oh like you're not my accomplice." You chuckle, rubbing a hand down his arm and down to his hand. You rub over his knuckles with your fingers, staring at the cuffs. He looks good like this.

"What can I say? I'm always down to tease TaeJoon." He moves his hands up, trying to caress your face. He couldn't pull you towards him the way he had hoped, but you got the idea and leaned into him, lips softly pressing together before growing heavy. 

"You really love it when he teases you back, don't you?" Your mouth wandered down his jaw towards his neck and collarbone. You could feel the muscles move as he gulped and softly whined.

"Not as much as I love the both of you-" He cut himself off with a moan as you pulled him even closer. Your clothes rubbed against his skin. You stare into his eyes, hands moving down his back down towards his hips. 

"You're so sweet when I'm trying to make a mess of you honey." You grab the lube, squeezing some of it into your hand. You warm it up a bit before reaching down to Elliott's cock and giving it a few strokes.

His breath hitches and you watch the way his Adam's apple bobs. You plant another kiss there, brimming with pleasure when you feel the thrum of his moan. Soon, you pull a bit away. His grunt of displeasure does not go unheard. You grab the fleshlight and fill it with some lube. He watches you tease him, the fleshlight barely touching his tip. You slowly inch it down as your other hand rubs at his thigh. Soon it's all in and you let it sit there, Elliott's breathing catching all your attention. He already looks slightly disheveled, warm cheeks and some sweat on his forehead. 

"You're so beautiful." You press another kiss into his collarbone. He mumbles something under his breath that you don’t quite catch. 

You lock eyes again and he manages to draw you back into a kiss. It's more rough and unrefined; he's already desperate for more stimulation. You can feel how hot his thighs are, and you can feel yourself burn with the same desire.

You start to move the fleshlight slowly. All the while, Elliott whines into your mouth. He starts to unravel faster than you'd think.

"Please, baby, it feels so good. Can you go faster?" He’s biting down on his lip, trying not to be too noisy.

"Are you Silva? You can be a good boy and be patient. We still have to wait for Tae." You tsk, keeping an even pace. He nods and tries to calm himself down. Occasionally his hips try to buck up but you hold him down with just enough pressure. 

You hear the front door to the apartment open and slam closed. There's a rustle of bags and the sound of the fridge opening. You get a rough idea of TaeJoon's careful but rushed putting away of the groceries. Even Elliott has a goofy smile on his face as he seems to have the same train of thought. It fades as you quickly pick up the pace of your hand, his eyes squeezing shut as his mouth hangs slightly open.

"Yes baby, please." You don't stop his hips this time. He's lost in the pleasure, loudly moaning as he bucks in time with your hand. And then you stop moving your hand and a keen whine leaves his mouth. You hear the door to the bedroom open and close, and you turn to smile at your other lover. 

"Why did you send-"

"Do you want Elliott to eat you out while I jerk him off?"

TaeJoon lets out a little huff of frustration before quickly stripping. As he does so, you adjust Elliott on the bed. You remove the fleshlight and help him lie down, making sure the pillows are back in place to support his head.

“You’re lucky I love you." TaeJoon is quick to move towards the bed, leaning over to give Elliott a quick kiss. "I'm back, Witt."

"Welcome home, old man." Elliott smiles back at him, watching intently as TaeJoon climbs up on top of him. He licks his lips as TaeJoon gets close to him and you can see his cock twitch.

"Even though I'm not much older than you…" TaeJoon lowers himself flush against Elliott's face, and Elliott is quick to work. 

You stare at TaeJoon's back for a moment before remembering the fleshlight and Elliott's neglected cock. Grabbing it once more, you quickly envelop his dick again. His moan of appreciation causes TaeJoon to moan as well. You set up a slow pace again, building up speed in accordance to Elliott's tongue and TaeJoon's reactions. 

You move from one side of Elliott's legs to another, getting yourself closer to TaeJoon and pressing kisses into his back. You smile into his skin as he whines, leaving behind bite marks and hickies on the occasion. 

"I'm gonna cum soon- Ah- Elliott right there. 씨발-" You could see his left arm move to join his right in gripping Elliott's hair. His thighs were starting to shake and to seal the deal, you let go of Elliott's dick for a second. You move closer to TaeJoon and wrap your arms around his chest, tweaking his nipples and pressing more kisses into his neck.

"Keep going Elliott, make him cum. Isn't he so good like this?" His whines get more intense as you leave marks behind. You manage to get a peek at his flushed face as you try to press a kiss onto his cheek. He leans into you, trying to get you to help support his body as he grew weaker. 

"Fuck- I'm gonna-" You can feel him shudder in your arms as you pepper some kisses onto his cybernetics. When it seems like he's coming down from his high, you start to pull away from him so he can get off of Elliott. He moves to lie down on the other side of him, lazily pressing kisses onto the part of Elliott's chest closest to his face. 

Elliott is trying to catch his breath, mouth covered in TaeJoon's cum. You lean down to kiss him, hand fondling his dick. Elliott whines into your mouth, and TaeJoon runs his hands along Elliott's torso.

"I'm so close- Please- Please don't stop-" Elliott's cries bring a small smile to your face. You continue to stroke his dick, TaeJoon pressing more kisses onto Elliott's chest. 

"Are you going to cum, Elliott? Cum like a good boy?" He mumbles yes over and over, eyes shutting tight. "Our handsome man…the sexiest in the Outlands." TaeJoon lets out a grunt of disagreement. "Alongside TaeJoon."

"Fuck- Ugh- At least let me have this Tae-" He groans, body shuddering. You push him through his orgasm, hand pumping at a quick pace. He coats his stomach in a few ropes of cum, and TaeJoon is quick to lap him clean.

"Even when we're fucking you two have to bicker." You sigh, easing your hand as Elliott settles down. You give him another kiss, and he tries to chase your mouth when you pull away. "You did so well, Elliott." 

His goofy smile makes your heart skip a beat. You remove your hand from his dick and stretch a bit.

"Are you two tired? We can go ahead and-" TaeJoon moves and has his arms around you before you can finish your sentence. 

"Why don't we finally get you undressed and give you an even better time?" He leaves a hickey on your neck, and you lean into his touch. 

"Sounds good to me." You move towards the edge of the bed and start to stand up. You pull him up with you and he helps you remove your shirt and pants. He continues to pepper you in kisses all the while, before removing your undergarments and holding your naked body close to his.

"You did such a good job picking out that color for Witt." He murmurs into your ear. You smile from the praise and you nuzzle his hand as he caresses your face. "But wouldn't he look even better if you put something in him?"

His hand turns your head towards Elliott. You'd think he would need more time to recover, but he seems to be half hard again after enjoying the little show the two of you put on. His hair is a mess, something he'd complain about later. 

"It's true, he'd look even more handsome." You almost chuckle when you see Elliott blush again. "Maybe we could-"

TaeJoon turns your head back to look at him. He stares at you, pupils blown out. You imagine you look just as aroused as him.

"Could I...try something new too?" His face softens, but you don't miss the way his eyebrows scrunch up in worry. With a smile, you press a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What did you have in mind, 자기야?" He always got flustered when you used Korean terms of endearment with him. The corners of his lips quirked up, and a small flush on his cheeks.

"Well, I wanted to try out this new prosthetic. It's supposed to connect to my neurolink." He moves away from you to go retrieve the item while you try to avoid looking at Elliott. You can feel his gaze on you. Watching. Waiting. When TaeJoon returns, he's quick to sheepishly show off the prosthetic dick. It's slightly longer than Elliott’s, but Elliott was definitely a bit wider.

"So like...is it gonna float around like your drone?" You were only half joking. If you had to guess, you'd think the neurolink would let him feel something with the dick on. But, some part of you thought about how funny (maybe kind of arousing?) to watch Elliott get pounded by a floating dick. TaeJoon's face doesn't mask his surprise from the question, but it definitely makes him chuckle. 

"No, it attaches to me and will simulate the feeling for me. It won't have all the nerve connections to be the full feeling, but it seems as good of a time as any to see how it goes." There's a hint of nervousness in his smile, but you gently pat his arm.

"I mean, if Elliott is down-"

"Actually- I was hoping I could...try it on you? And maybe...you could fuck Elliott at the same time?" His face is flushed and his eyes dart away from yours. You can't help but find him endearing. 

"That sounds perfect." You kiss him again, but pull away when you feel yourself get a bit too heated. You turn to Elliott, happy to see he's just as flushed. "You wanna try that, babe?"

"P-Please." He whimpers. You chuckle and do all the prep work you need when it comes to you fucking Elliott. When you're ready, you prop your ass up while sandwiching yourself between Elliott's thighs. This way, you could prep him as TaeJoon prepped you. You look up at Elliott's face, making eye contact as you plant a quick kiss to his inner thigh. You move towards Elliott's dick to give it some attention. He doesn’t look away, instead, bashfully panting and chewing on his upper lip. With a few strokes and your mouth at work, he was at full mast again. 

"You're eager tonight." You smirk at Elliott, taking in his dazed face. You felt TaeJoon fondle your ass, and his lubed finger prodded at your hole. 

"But you seem just as eager." TaeJoon chuckles, and you watch as Elliott fondly stares at TaeJoon. Elliott's eyes follow the movements of his hand, and you can feel TaeJoon's finger slowly gaining a rhythm.

"Pass me the lube, please." You move one hand back, waiting for TaeJoon to place it into your palm. He hums and hands it to you. You pull it back to coat your own fingers in lube, and copy the process for Elliott. He always gets so tense when you start to finger him, you rub circles in his thigh and coo softly.

"You're doing great, Ell. Just let me know if you need me to stop." You press a small kiss to his inner thigh

"I'm still green, no worries." You can feel him start to relax around your fingers. 

At a gentle pace, you and Elliott adjust to fingers. You continue to try and give his dick some attention, some kisses and licks here and there. A teasing of his balls and the slightest of touches to his perineum. You know his voice will be rough in the morning with all the moans, groans, and cries he keeps letting out.

TaeJoon's hand that isn't prepping you strokes down your thighs. He presses kisses along your back and you feel a tingle go down your spine.

"Mmm...TaeJoon I think I'm ready." You whine softly when TaeJoon removes his fingers from your hole. You already felt so empty, but there was another part of you that was so excited to take things to the next step. 

"What about you, Elliott?" TaeJoon looks over at him, noticing the man rutting against your fingers. His eyes wander to look at his hands that keep fidgeting. 

"Y-Yeah. I'm ready for more." Elliott grunts when you remove your fingers, and his dick twitches in anticipation. You reach over Elliott's torso to grab a pillow, and you feel his eyes on your face. You look down at him and smile gently.

"You look so good like this. I bet you'll look even better in a minute." You move back to put the pillow under his ass for support. When you glance up at him, he's chewing on his lips with desperation. "You ready?"

"Yes. Please." Elliott stares as you place your hands on his hips. TaeJoon waits behind you, not close enough to touch you but you can feel his body heat and presence. 

You line up with his entrance and slowly ease your way into Elliott, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. He gasps slightly as he adjusts, but his flushed and sweaty complexion shines with lust. His eyes squeeze shut as you bottom out, a low groan escaping his lips. 

You move your hands to rest against the bed so that you can support yourself as you lean down to kiss him. It's soft, and quick. His eyes open to stare into yours, and you take a hand to brush his bangs off of his forehead.

"You're doing so well Elliott. So perfect for us. I love you." You kiss him again, but this time he pushes a fevered tongue against your mouth and you let him control the pace of the kiss. It's wet and hot, and you can feel his dick twitching between your abdomen.

He pulls away with a heavy breath and you smile warmly down at him, panting just as hard as him. The smile he returns has you reaching towards his face again but then you feel warm hands on your back, beckoning for your attention.

"Don't forget about me." TaeJoon’s hands encourage you to lean against him. Still fully sheathed in Elliott, you press your back against TaeJoon's chest. You barely turn your head to gently brush your mouth against his. 

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Your hand holds his face against yours. You stay there for a moment, you can feel his eyelashes flutter against your face as he closes his eyes. 

"Good." He hums in appreciation as his hands lower to your ass, cupping them slightly as he spreads your cheeks a bit further apart. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." You say. You feel his fingers prod at your entrance and you shut your eyes as he begins to enter. He moans, breath hot on your mouth. 

"씨발…" He mumbles, continuing to enter slowly. The sensation seems to be quite strong as he wasn't as reactive with other strap-ons. You can't help but moan back at the feeling, your hips pushing against Elliott's. He groans in response, and you can hear the cuffs rustle with a slight frustration. 

Once TaeJoon is fully in, you adjust for a bit. Elliott whines impatiently, but you turn your head back towards him, and move your hands to hold onto his thighs.

"Give me one moment Ell." You coo at him, and he nods, gulping down his excitement. TaeJoon brushes his hand against Elliott's thigh.

"What a good boy." He says. Elliott covers his face with his hands to the best of his abilities, but TaeJoon simply chuckles at the gesture. "귀여워."

"Stop hiding! You can't keep trying to cover up that handsome face of yours." You move his hands out of his face, smiling at him when he stares at you. He looks like he wants to say something but instead he tries to move his hips against yours again. This causes you to move back against TaeJoon and you almost lose your composure.

Taking a quick breath, you slowly begin to move. Elliott tries to pick up the pace, but you move your hands back to his hips to keep him from moving too much. It's difficult to keep a steady hand with TaeJoon thrusting into you at his own growing pace, but it's a feeling that is both overwhelming and extremely rewarding. 

It was so hot as your body pressed against TaeJoon's chest, and Elliott's legs surrounded your body. TaeJoon rested his head against your shoulder, pressing harsher bites and marks into it. You cried out, only edging him on more. 

Elliott wouldn't stop staring at you. You looked down at him, sweat rolling down his cheeks, to see his hands shaking against the cuffs. 

"I wanna touch you so bad-" He stops mid sentence and you swear you hear him almost choke on those words. A strangled cry let's you know you hit his g-spot and you try to focus on hitting it again.

"Y-You're just-" Another rough bite from TaeJoon leaves you gasping for a moment. "You're just gonna have to wait Ell. Unless- Unless it's-"

"It's green." A frustrated click of his tongue let you know that as much as he disliked being unable to touch you, he was enjoying the situation just as much. His cock leaked against his stomach as you tried to hit his spot again. TaeJoon seemed to be trying his best to do the same for you. 

"자기야, I think I'm going to cum soon." TaeJoon huffs out next to your ear. His hands are secure on your hips, trying his best to pick up his pace. You can feel yourself close to the edge as well. Elliott was a treat for your eyes the entire time, and TaeJoon's roughness left you wanting more of him. 

You can see Elliott zoning in on TaeJoon's face as he gets close. He loved the way TaeJoon would lose himself in those moments. You watched as Elliott's breathing got a little harder just staring at the other man. You thought it was a shame you wouldn't be able to catch the way TaeJoon’s eyes squeezed shut as he bit at his lips when he finally reached his orgasm.

"C-Can I cum inside you?" TaeJoon's voice is soft, almost embarrassed. 

"Mmm~ Yes, cum inside me baby." You breathe out, relishing the feeling when TaeJoon pushes your hips deeper into Elliott's. The faster pace was leaving you a little breathless. 

You notice one of his hands has moved from your hips but you don't know where it goes until you feel a vibration on you. Sometimes you forgot TaeJoon got such a feature installed in his cybernetics. His ring and pinky finger give your front all the attention you need alongside the stimulation of fucking into Elliott. You cry out, getting sent right over the edge.

"Fuck yeah, baby. That's it, cum for us." Elliott eggs you on and your hips buck wildly.

You hear TaeJoon fall apart behind you, groans and grunts right next to your ear. You feel a gush of thick liquid inside you. Cum lube. As TaeJoon fills you up, he moves his hand to give Elliott's dick just enough stimulation to make him cum again. He's nearly crying as the two of you continue to rock your hips, albeit at this point the pace is about at half the speed.

You're panting and enjoying your high when TaeJoon's hand returns to give your front attention again.

"O-Ow- TaeJoon-" Your whimpers only seem to encourage him. 

"Mmm. Be good and cum again for me. You can do it. Cum again as you fuck Elliott." TaeJoon roughly growls into your ear and you feel his hips slightly pick up the pace again. 

It hurts when you cum for the second time, a pitiful yelp leaving your throat. You feel a shudder echo through your body, hips faltering towards a stop. Elliott's expression is filled with delight and you can imagine TaeJoon is feeling just as much satisfaction.

TaeJoon slowly pulls out. You just know he's trying to commit the image of the mess he's made to memory. You feel the lube slowly slide out of your ass, hoping it won't be too much of a hassle to clean up. TaeJoon presses a soft kiss as the nape of your neck, his warm breath leaving a ticklish feeling. 

"You did so good." He rubs a small circle on your back, and he hugs you from the side while pressing a kiss to your temple. "사랑해."

"I love you too~" You can't help but melt into his touch. He pulls away much too quickly but he insists on starting to get cleaned up. As he leaves for the bathroom, you stare at his ass. Next time, you'd have to give it some attention. 

After a moment, you also pull out of Elliott. The mess you've made doesn't seem as drastic as TaeJoon's. Just how much cum lube did he put in that dick? You can't help but lay down next Elliott as you calm yourself down staring, staring at the way his chest rapidly rises and falls before locking eyes.

His eyes scrunch as he smiles. Your heart couldn't take being around these two sappy men sometimes. You realize his hands are still cuffed together and you bolt up, quickly freeing his wrists.

"Yup, you are wonderful. Thank you." He quickly leans in to steal a kiss from you. As you pull away, you watch as either a tear or sweat rolls down his cheek.

"You were so good, baby." You press another kiss to his lips before sitting back. "You looked too hot. I might have to call the fire department." 

"Oh yeah? I'll be sure to set the alarms off with my hot-" His about mid-wink when a wet towel hits him square on the face. 

"ASS!!" He pulls the towel off his face to glare at TaeJoon. TaeJoon blows him a kiss, despite his expression being as deadpan as possible. He's quick to move towards you with a cheerful demeanor, starting to wipe you down with another wet towel. 

"You can't be mean to him when he was such a good boy, TaeJoon!" You try not to laugh because the comedic timing was too good, but you join in to glare at TaeJoon as he does his best to clean you up. He almost rolls his eyes. It was tough for him to not be so stubborn around Elliott. However, he offers a soft "미안해, Elliott" and that leaves Elliott more flustered than fussy. 

"I-It's fine. Just help me clean up too.” Elliott pouts, starting to clean himself up lazily with the towel. Cleaning up is a bit of an ordeal filled with giggles and ends with nasty towels. You contemplate hopping in the shower but honestly, you were too tired to think about it at this point. 

“Did you have fun with your new toy?” You ask TaeJoon as he gets off of the bed. He turns to look at you and has a sheepish grin. 

“It was...good.” You notice he begins to fidget with the towel in his hand before he remembers how gross it is. As he stops messing with it, Elliott is fixing up the pillows. 

“Hmm Cryppy’s Neurodick huh?” Elliott mutters, crossing his arms as he lies down. 

“N-Neurodick?” TaeJoon makes a surprised choking sound and you chuckle.

“Yeah like, neurolink-” Elliott begins, but TaeJoon sighs and cuts him off. “Yeah I get it, but why do you have to call it that?” 

“Because I’m a funny guy and I deserve to get dicked down by Crypto-” Elliotts grins widely. 

“Go to sleep Elliott before I throw this towel at your face again.” TaeJoon’s blush is very visible to the two of you. You share a quick giggle and Elliott winks at you as TaeJoon wanders back to the bathroom to throw the dirty towels in the hamper.

“Okay, okay. A simple, ‘goodnight Elliott’ would have sufficed!” Elliott yells out to him. 

You’re just about to say goodnight to Elliott when you turn to see he’s already starting to fall asleep. You didn’t think he’d take TaeJoon that seriously. He stretches a bit and yawns, eyes fighting to stay open. He pats at the spot next to him and you crawl to him, curling up at his side. 

You pull the blanket up around the two of you before pressing a sleepy kiss to his forehead. 

“Goodnight, Elliott.” You mumble. He mumbles back a soft ‘love you’ before his breathing evens out and he’s out like a light. The bathroom door softly closes as TaeJoon makes his return. He stops next to you and leans down to press a soft kiss on your lips. 

“잘 자요.” He says. He peeks at Elliott and smiles softly when he sees the other man already fast asleep. 

“Goodnight, TaeJoon.” You smile back at him. 

He walks around to the other side of the bed, before crawling under the covers, effectively sandwiching Elliott between the two of you. You hear him sigh contentedly and a very quiet “Goodnight, Elliott.” It doesn’t take you too long to fall asleep knowing the two of them are by your side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I totally forgot to add translation notes when I first posted...I knew I forgot something lol
> 
> 씨발 - fuck  
> 자기야 - honey/sweetie  
> 귀여워 - cute  
> 사랑해 - love / I love you  
> 미안해 - sorry  
> 잘 자요 - goodnight


End file.
